


Your Son, My Lord

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Did I tag all the ridiculousness, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Violence, Ramsay is his own warning, Ramsay is so happy to have his Reek back, Reek is so loyal, Reek would make a lovely nursemaid im sure, Sansa was preggers, The mellowest Ramsay i have ever written, Thramsay - Freeform, always and forever, totally normal and healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little canon divergence going on here... when Sansa left she was with child and Reek only went with her to make sure he could protect his master's heir.  And return him back to his father.  </p><p>Ramsay is just happy to have his Reek back, and yea, a heir is okay too.</p><p>Ramsay is so mellow in this one, he's still a little overwhelmed by Reek returning home, baby or no.  Just a one shot that has been driving me crazy.  :D  Takes place after Ramsay had killed his father and Walda, but before the battle of the bastards.  Which this story doesn't go to, but rest assured, in this universe he totally wins because Sansa is too sad about Reek taking the baby to really do much to help.  Does that work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Son, My Lord

            “My Lord...” 

            The hesitation was clear in the man’s voice and Ramsay glanced at him.  He had said that he wasn’t to be disturbed and unless there was a damn good reason someone was going to lose skin.

            “I told you not to bother me.”

            “I know My Lord,... at the gate...”

            The panic was escalating on the man’s face and now Ramsay was intrigued.  He stood up and moved closer, taking a moment to enjoy as the man flinched.  “What is at the gate?”

            “Reek.” 

            The smile slid off of Ramsay’s face immediately and he shoved past the man, moving as fast as was dignified, maybe a little faster, because he had to see for himself.  No one got in his way and he was sure that everyone that could would have cleared out because what he was going to do when he got his hands back on his Reek...

            He flew into the courtyard and his eyes instantly landed on his Reek.  He stood there shaking, his men were holding him at the end of knife point, but he knew there was no need.  All it took was one look for him to know that Reek was still his, would always be.

            Even from across the space he heard the sound Reek made, a small whimper for his master and he was off in that direction. 

            When he got close enough to make out details he saw a woman he didn’t know was also being held with them and that his Reek would travel with a stranger, it made his blood boil and he knew he was seeing red.  When he got close enough he lashed out, catching Reek across the face with a closed fist.

            His hand came up to block the blow, and Ramsay was enraged, his Reek knew better than that, but then he realized he wasn’t trying to defend himself.  He was trying to defend what he held in his arms.

            “What is that?”

            “Master...”  The world was whimpered out and Reek slid to his knees in front of him, trying to lean forward to rub against his leg but he stepped back before he could.  It was clear to him now what was in Reek’s arms was a baby, and he curled his lip, already planning on feeding it to his dogs.

            “You’ve brought the girls a treat, have you?”

            Reek looked up, those big eyes on his and Ramsay was soothed by the devotion he saw there.  When Reek said nothing though he motioned at the baby, “What is that and why have you come back?”

            Reek glanced down at the baby in his arms and back up, and it seemed the words stuck in his throat.  “I didn’t want to leave my lord.  Lady... Lady Bolton was planning on leaving and I couldn’t stop her.  I had to go with her.”

            Rage boiled up in him at that and he stalked forward until he was almost touching and snarled out, “What do you think would be a good enough reason to leave me Reek?  Nothing you could say would make it okay that you left with _her._ ”

            Reek started to hold up the baby but seemed to think better of it and tucked it close.  “Because of him Master.”

            “Him?”

            Reek nodded at the baby in his arms, and finally Ramsay paid attention to it.  He started to reach for the thing but Reek pulled away.  Before he could rage about it Reek spoke up, “She was with child.  I couldn’t let her... he’s your son My Lord.”

            It was enough to make him speechless for long seconds as he looked down at the baby.  “What?”

            “She planned to leave with your baby, when I found out... I couldn’t stop her but I went with her to protect your heir, Master.  And I brought him back.”

            Ramsay reached for the baby again and this time Reek let him, and he took the thing cautiously.  He wasn’t really fond of babies, but if this one was his... this was his male heir.  All at once he realized exactly what Reek had done, realized that he had never lost his loyalty and a tightness in him eased.

            “My son?”

            “I waited until she gave birth, Master.  He... I had to wait until he was old enough to travel.”  He glanced at the woman that was near them and back at Ramsay, “The first town I came to I found a woman to... feed him.  I told her she would have your favor for feeding your son.”

            The baby looked young and he understood why a woman had been needed, he didn’t think it could eat yet.  He had planned on the strange woman to be his next hunt but maybe he would keep her around a little while longer.  The baby started to cry and he made a face, surprised when Reek instantly reached for him and took him, calming him in his arms.

            “I need to...”  He glanced around, and he didn’t like looking dumb in front of all his men, but this was so far out of what he had expected.  He looked at the woman, “Put her in a room.”  He looked down at Reek and the corner of his mouth lifted in a snarl.  “You go into my quarters.  Bring...”  He realized he didn’t know the baby’s name.  “What is it called?”

            “I took him before she named him.”  Reek looked down at the baby, “I’ve just been calling him little lord until I could bring him to his rightful home.”  He looked up, “I’ve told him all about his father.  I told him we’d come home.”

            Ramsay locked eyes with him for a moment before he moved forward, his hand going to Reek’s hair, combing his fingers through it, and his voice lowered without meaning to.  “And you did.  You came home.”

            “Always master.”  Reek shuffled forward on his knees until he could rest his head against Ramsay’s hip, the baby cradled tight against him and he nuzzled against Ramsay.  His finger tightened in the hair until Reek sighed but he didn’t fight against it.  Finally he loosened his fingers and stroked against his scalp instead.  “To my room.  We will... talk there.”

            “Yes master.”  He tried to crawl while holding the baby tight to his chest with one arm, and Ramsay watched him for a few seconds before he reached down to grab him and pull him to his feet.  “While you hold my heir you can walk.”

            “Thank you master.”

            Ramsay moved quickly but slowed when Reek fell behind, waiting for him to catch up and intentionally moving slower.  He kept eyeing the baby, not sure what to make of it.  It cuddled against Reek like it wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, and there was a pang of jealousy, but he wasn’t sure what exactly he was jealous of. 

            When they reached his chambers Reek slid to his knees like he was supposed to.  Ramsay looked at him for a moment before he pointed to the bed.  “Put him there.”

            Reek’s eyes darted to the bed and back to Ramsay, and just as he prepared himself to do something violent Reek struggled to his feet.  It was clearly difficult while he held the baby and Ramsay made an annoyed sound as he stepped forward to help pull him to his feet again. 

            “M’sorry master.”

            He waved it off, even though he knew that he wasn’t acting like himself.  He let go and Reek moved to the bed, setting the baby down gently, pushing the blanket around him so he wouldn’t roll around.  The baby started to fuss and Reek spoke gibberish to it until it settled.  Once he was sure the baby would be quiet he moved back in front of Ramsay, hitting his knees as he looked up.  “My Lord.”

            Ramsay reached out to touch his face, fingers dragging lightly along his jaw before he followed it with a hard backhand.  Reek whimpered, but stayed on his knees, even as blood started to seep from his mouth.

            “You left.”

            “I’m sorry Master.”  When Reek reached for him he let him move forward and wrap his arms around his legs, pressing his face against Ramsay’s thigh.  He didn’t want to admit it but he had missed this, he hadn’t ever thought he would see his Reek again.  He had tried with one or two others to train them... but had lost interest long before they were his pet and had let his boys finish them. 

            “What makes you think I want that thing?”  He pointed in the general direction of the bed, as if the other didn’t know what he was talking about.  Hell, he was dumb enough that maybe he didn’t.  “Pets don’t make decisions like that, they talk to their master.”

            “There wasn’t time My-”

            Ramsay’s fist swung out again, closed this time, bringing a much more pained sound from Reek.  At the sound the baby started to sniffle and fuss, and it was only a few moments before an ear piercing scream filled the room.  And not the kind Ramsay enjoyed.  He cringed and took a few steps towards the bed, aware of how tense Reek was behind him.  He wouldn’t hurt the thing, he understood the importance of having an heir, but he didn’t have to like it. 

            “Go.  Take that thing ... to the woman.  Or something.  Just out of here.  Now.”

            “Yes, master.”

            Reek collected the baby and limped towards the door to his chambers, and Ramsay had to fight the urge to tell him to come back.  He just got his pet back.  He didn’t want him out of his sight.  “And come right back Reek, I am serious.”

            “Yes, master.  Of course.”  Those eyes peeked at him from under a fringe of dirty hair and Ramsay turned away, not sure what it showed on his face and unwilling to give anything away. 

 

            It couldn’t have been long before Reek was back, but it felt like a lifetime for Ramsay.  He stalked to him as soon as he entered his room and grabbed him by his hair, pulling him into a kiss.  Reek gasped against his lips, hands obediently down at his sides as he opened his mouth under the force of Ramsay.

            “You never should have left me.”

            “I’m sorry Master.  I couldn’t... your baby.  Your son needs you.”

            It was so close to the tip of his tongue to say that he needed Reek more than he needed an heir, but he violently shoved that thought down.  That was not what he was supposed to think, those thoughts were not... his father’s words echoed in his head and for a moment he just held Reek close to him, face pressed against his hair.

            He knew that someone would take care of the baby, the woman that they had arrived with, and that his people would be pleased the Bolton name lived on.  It helped that he was sure wherever his lovely doting wife was, that she was heartbroken and miserable and that soothed some of the anger in him.

            He tugged Reek’s hand and pulled him towards the bed.  When they reached it he nuzzled against his neck, “I’ll have you take care of him for me.  Who knew you’d make such an attentive nursemaid.”

            “I would do anything for you Master.”  He tilted Reek’s head up so he could see his eyes and it took no prompting, “I love you master.”

            “Of course you do.”  The words didn’t have much of an edge to them though and Ramsay continued to pull him on the bed.  “Tonight you’ll stay here.  Then...”  His father had never let him keep Reek in his chambers, it wasn’t... proper.   But his father was dead now, and there was no one to tell him he couldn’t.  “You’ll have to stay near.  For the baby.”

            “Anything My Lord.”

            Ramsay nodded at the words, already pulling at the thin pieces of clothing Reek wore.  He had an heir, he held Winterfell and his Reek had returned to him.  He grinned as he pulled Reek under him, bring on the stark bastard.  Nothing could beat him now. 


End file.
